legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Roy Mustang
Roy Mustang (ロイ・マスタング Roi Masutangu?), also known as the Flame Alchemist (焔の錬金術師 Honō no Renkinjutsushi?), is the tritagonist of the Fullmetal Alchemist series. He is a State Alchemist and officer in the Amestrian State Military. A hero of the Ishval Civil War and Edward Elric’s superior officer, Colonel Mustang is a remarkably capable commander who plans to become the next Führer of Amestris. Appearance AppearanceEdit Roy is a clean-shaven young man with dark eyes. Roy's dark hair - perhaps in keeping with his persona - is worn casually unkempt, falling over his eyes; in more formal or somber situations, however, he is known to wear it neatly slicked back. A great fan of classy attire, Mustang is rarely seen out of uniform (and even while in uniform will often don other accouterments, such as a long, black overcoat and white formal-wear gloves), but when dressed in civilian clothes, he appears rather partial to the three-piece suit and black tie (frequently coupled with classic scarves, polished dress shoes and the aforementioned overcoat and gloves). It may be interesting to note that Roy tends toward dark or neutral colors in his dress, such as dark blue, brown and black tempered with minimal white. After the events of his fight with Lust in Chapter 39: Complications at Central/Episode 19: Death of the Undying (2009 series), Roy carries a faint scar on the back of his right hand in the shape of the Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle. He also carries a large burn wound on his left side, lower back and abdomen from the same event. Personality On the surface, Roy seems to be a shallow, self-absorbed and an incorrigible womanizer who is infamous among many of his colleagues and subordinates alike for the selfish and narcissistic aura he gives off. Easily as arrogant as his young protégé Edward, Colonel Mustang is one to act in an ostentatious manner and appears to act mostly out of self-interest rather than any sort of philanthropy. He comes off to most as a sort of cocky layabout, shirking most of his duties and delegating his paperwork to subordinates while sitting idly at his desk with an amused smile on his face as he procrastinates, but quick to take action when it appears that there is glory and military notoriety to be gained. Roy is expertly manipulative and prone to think several steps ahead of those around him, giving him a remarkable talent for making subordinates act exactly as he wishes despite appearing not to have had a hand in their decisions - all traits which make the fact that he has managed to attain the lofty rank of colonel at such a young age a matter of public gossip. Roy Mustang Gallery roymustangalchemy.jpg|Roy Mustang snaps his finger from one of his alchemy circle gloves to send an exploding blast of flames to his enemies direction from where he pinpoints it. Category:Team Free Will Members Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Alchemists Category:Military Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Perverts Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters from the Fullmetal Alchemist Universe Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Characters Category:Elementals Category:The Anime Empire Category:Team heroes Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Enemies of The Darkness Syndicate Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Team Free Will Members Appearing in Blackpool Category:KnightWalker Funeral Parlor Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Shinichiro Miki Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Ratatoskr & Rogues Members Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Toru Okawa Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Travis Willingham